Maybe It's Just Destiny
by Tonna Yuy
Summary: “I know understand why Heero hates you so. I mean I feel bad for the guy, ‘cause the girl he happens to love is your sister!” (The newest chapter is up, used to know as 'A Heart Opened', so please come read and review! Hope you like it, ^_~)
1. Prologue

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything pertaining to it.  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place a year and a half after the end of Endless Waltz.  
  
The Gundam Pilots have gone their separate ways but still see each other once in a while at a meeting here and there to make sure the peace is lasting. The year is After Colony: 197.  
  
*** = Character thinking  
  
[ ] = Me, the author adding in a little note. ~_^  
  
Ok, One thing here in this story, Hilde/Duo, Noin/Zechs, Relena/Heero, are all couples, Sally/Wufei are also a couple, well sort of, I don't really talk much about them. Catherine and Trowa are NOT a couple (I consider them more brother/sister) and Quatre and Dorothy are NOT a couple. I don't know yet if Trowa and Quatre are a couple, send me your thoughts on the subject and my story. Please try not to flame it. I don't mind if you have your own opinion but well.... just no flamers, Thanx. Please R&R if you want me to continue! Hope you like it ~_^  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Relena Darlian stared out the window of the Allied Earth Headquarters building in Paris. She was sitting in a rolling chair at her desk in her private apartment, working on a report about the break up of mobile suits factors on Colony 1B. She had taken the position of Vice Foreign Minister right after the Perfect One Year War insisting on remaining active in the peace to her friends protest. It had been hard the past few years for her to mange everything but she guessed she was doing ok. She stopped her writing for a moment to look around her; she couldn't concentrate. Peering up at the sky through the window, Relena thought to herself... she thought about him.  
  
*** Heero... where are you? It's been over a year and I haven't spoken to you or seen you. Oh Heero, I can't get you off my mind. When I first meet you, I had no purpose to my life, but you showed me there was more to it then I had ever believed. You gave me purpose to my life, you gave me a reason to fight, you gave me something to fight for. When you were near me, you gave me the strength to keep living, even after my father died. You seemed inhuman with no feelings at all, but I saw the kind part of you that you tried to hide away. The part that showed how you were willing to risk your life for the colonies. You weren't as cold as I had first thought you to be. From there on something began to grow in my heart for you. I admired you but it became more then that. I've... I've fallen in love with you... but how can I tell you, how I can I make you understand just how much you mean to, how much you've given me? You keep running away from me. (During all this she is having flash backs of when they first meet, and the next ones.)  
  
I remember the first day at school together. You said you would kill me but you never did. You couldn't. I was so afraid to tell you how I felt because I didn't know if you felt the same way for me. When I finally got up the nerve to tell you, you were gone. I miss you so much. I keep wonder how you are. What you've been doing now that there is peace. I'm trying so hard to preserve the peace just for you Heero. just so you don't have to fight any more... You don't deserve that... you never had. I just wish I could see you, once again. Even if you don't feel the same way as I do... to just see you... Why do you keep doing this Heero? Heero... come back to me...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero Yuy sat in a beaten up jeep as it drove along. The driver was unaware of his presence. Heero was on the old New Edwards OZ base. It was being repaired for use as a diplomatic meeting sight for the regions near by. He now worked here. After the war was over, he didn't know what to do with his life. It never occurred to him that he would actual survive it. So, he went from place to place in search of something to do, something to live for... Relena, that girl... that girl who had changed him, who had given him back part of his humanity... Somehow he felt that what he was searching for could only be found through her, and he didn't understand why, when ever he asked the question of what he could live for, she came into his mind.  
  
*** Relena...Why can't I get you out of my head. From the day I meet you, you were nothing but trouble for me, an obstacle in the way of my mission. As hard as I tried I could never kill you. (Flash back to when there was the school party and instead of killing her, he saved her life.) You were so set in your ways of peace. You were never afraid to stand up for pacifism. I guess I admire you now for that. Now that I have no mission I drift from one place to another with no purpose. There is no need for a perfect soldier anymore. It seemed like I wasn't human; I had no feelings. Before it didn't matter. All I cared about was my mission. But now... Now feelings, is all I have. Relena was the first person that meant something to me. I felt I had to protect her but I didn't know why. It started out just because I saw that she was vital for the peace between earth and space. But now, I know it was for something more. I can't help but still want to protect her. I... I miss her... I miss the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she stands up for what she believed in, the way she so desperately tries helps people without any thought for her own safely, even the way she flips her honey blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
I wish I could see her again... but it's better to stay away... I want to tell her how I feel but I don't know how... It's probably better that I don't... I have never been afraid of something before... yet fear is exactly how I feel now... Fear of rejection... but more fear of hurting her... I don't deserve her. That's why I keep running. Relena...*  
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 End of Prologue  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Next chapter will get to the basis of the story. Hope you like it! ^_~ 


	2. Signs of a New Battle

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Chapter 1 - Signs of a New Battle  
  
Duo and Hilde sat on the wall outside of their Sweeper base somewhere off the coast of Asia. They had expanded their salvage business from their space colony to Earth. Duo was wearing his usual clothes of the black pants and long sleeve shirt with the white priest-collar and his matching hat. Hilde was wearing just some khaki pants and a white shirt. They were eating launch and talking about general things.  
  
Duo: Today's a hot day.  
  
Hilde: I'll say.  
  
Duo: Are you going to finish that sandwich?  
  
Hilde: No, here.  
  
(She hands him the sandwich)  
  
Duo: Thanks, memmm, that sure is good.  
  
Hilde: You're such a pig when it comes to food.  
  
(Duo isn't paying any attention and is stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.)  
  
Duo: What (munch) did (crunch) did you say something?  
  
Hilde: Nothing. There is going to be a meeting of all the official of the Earth Alliance tomorrow you know.  
  
Duo: (He is finally done chewing.) Yeah, I know. I should to be there to check up on everything, you know. It's really been going well with the peace. Mmmm... (He drifts of into thought) I wonder what the other Gundam Pilots are doing right now.  
  
(All of the sudden, Duo and Hilde hear an explosion. And see a big bunch of smoke go up into the air to the right. One of the workers comes running up to Duo)  
  
Worker: Hey Duo, someone has just blown up the right wing building.  
  
Duo: What!?!  
  
Hilde: Did you see who it was?  
  
Worker: It was some kind of mobile suit.  
  
(Duo runs closer to the building)  
  
Duo: What? A mobile suit. I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
(Duo starts running to a big garage on the left.)  
  
Hilde: Where are you going Duo?  
  
Duo: To stop them.  
  
(He runs into the garage. There is a huge suit covered in a tan blanket. He pulls it off, revealing his Gundam Deathscype Hell. Hilde runs up behind him.)  
  
Hilde: What the...!?! Duo you didn't destroy your Gundam?!  
  
Duo: No, I destroyed it. The scientist decided that we still might need our Gundams so they rebuilt each of them with a few nice added improvements, I might add.  
  
Hilde: Oh, Duo. Relena would kill you if she knew.  
  
Duo: I know.  
  
(He runs up to his Gundam and gets in.)  
  
Duo: Now I will become the God of Death once more.  
  
(With these words he fly's out of the garage as Hilde opens the doors.)  
  
Hilde: Good luck Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa comes out of the circus tent. Catherine following him. They just finished a performance, so they are in their circus clothes. The ringmaster also follows them outside.  
  
Ringmaster: Trowa that had to be your best performance yet.  
  
Catherine: Ya Trowa, you have gotten so good.  
  
Trowa: Thanks Catherine, but I don't need complements.  
  
Catherine: Oh Trowa, you should know me better then that by now, bro.  
  
(She calls him bro as a nickname sometimes because she thinks of him as a younger brother.)  
  
Trowa: I'll be gone for a couple of days but then I will be back.  
  
Ringmaster: You can't the whole place is packed tomorrow night! We are all sold out!  
  
Catherine: Where are you going Trowa....  
  
(Before Trowa can say anything, a missal hits one of the near by buildings in the city they are performing in.)  
  
Ringmaster: What was that?  
  
Trowa: A FC8 missal from an Aires mobile suit. (He says this with surprise.) But what is it doing here and why? (He whispers)  
  
(Trowa starts to run off to the east of where the missal hit.)  
  
Catherine: Where are you going Trowa, Trowa! (She cry's out.)  
  
(She and the ringmaster are left standing in the dust.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Chang Wufei, Sally Po, former Colonel Noin and Milardo Peacecraft are in the main Preventer organization building discussing recent plans made by the Earth Allied Nation and the up coming meeting.  
  
Noin: All of the Colonies will be signing the peace bill that declares that all the former mobile suit factories will be shut down tomorrow.  
  
Milardo: Yes, this is a very important meeting so we must keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Sally: There will be security guards outside every door. We are seeing to it that every official arrives safely and on time.  
  
Wufei: There won't be any problems women, I'm sure of it.  
  
Milardo: Don't be so sure about it. Look what happened last time you said that, an endless waltz of war that you where involved in yourself.  
  
Wufei: I came to your side in the end, beside that was over a year ago.  
  
Noin: I know but you still need to keep an eye out.  
  
Sally: That should about end the meeting. I will see you all at the meeting tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena sat in front of her computer on her desk. She is in her usual attire, a purple skirt and a white button up shirt. Quatre face is on the screen; he's on colony 4a. After rebuilding the colonies he got a job as a diplomat for Relena and the Earth Allied Nation. In doing this it also let him live on his colony and operate his father's business.  
  
Quatre: Everything seems fine here. The delegates from this colony just left on shuttle 128. They should be there in a few hours.  
  
Relena: Good. By the way, have you seen Heero lately?  
  
Quatre: No, I haven't. I know some of the other Gundam Pilots plan on being at the meeting tomorrow. I am going to leave in the morning tomorrow to be there. I don't know if Heero is coming or not.  
  
Relena: Thank you anyways, Quatre. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Quatre: Good- bye Miss Relena. Over and out.  
  
(And with that his picture was gone from the screen. Relena just looked up from her computer. She walked over to her shelf over her bed. There was an old warren teddy bear. She picks it up and hugs it.)  
  
***Heero where are you?***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was walking along a brick road in the city of Berlin. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with his long black trench coat over it.  
  
***I better check on Relena to see how she is doing tomorrow at this meeting. It is important to her and I better make sure that everything goes as planed.  
  
(As he walked along the street he noticed that someone is following him.)  
  
Who is this? And why are they following me?***  
  
(He turned down a bend and into an alley way. He stood up against the wall and waited for the man to come around into the alley. When the man came around, he walked past Heero not noticing him. Heero took out his gun and pointed it at the man's back.)  
  
Heero: Who are you and why are you following me?  
  
The man: To kill you.  
  
(He turns around and pulls out a gun and fires it at Heero. Heero dodges it. Heero fires and hits the man is the chest.)  
  
The man: You won't get away with this. Soon Relena Darlian and the rest of the Earth Allied Nation leaders will be dead.  
  
(And with that he died.)  
  
*** What the!?! Shit, now I know there is a problem. I better get to Relena and fast.***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 End of Chapter 1 


	3. Disaster in Paris

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Chapter 2 - Disaster in Paris  
  
Duo had just finished the battle with the unknown mobile suits. He lands his Gundam back on the ground right by where Hilde is waiting.  
  
Hilde: What happened? That was fast for a battle. You ok?  
  
Duo: I'm not quit sure what happened. I'm fine. I just destroyed their mobile suits. None of them would communicate with me. Some of them were old Oz suits; others were Oz mobile dolls, which made the battle even weirder. Man, this is bad.  
  
Hilde: That's strange. Who would have Oz mobile suits and dolls?  
  
Duo: I don't know. This doesn't look good at all. We better head to Paris. Now we really need to be at that meeting. Shoot, I wanted to skip it. (He whines.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa is now in his Gundam Heavyarms. He just lifted of the ground. He shots his gun on the left arm, hitting three mobile suits and blowing them up. He then turns to his left and fires off more rounds of bullets at the enemy suits. [I try to make it sound realistic, I'm not very good at describing battle scenes, ^_^ ]  
  
Trowa: Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it.  
  
***I wonder why of all places they're attacking here? Ah, that's it, because of the Earth Allied Nation base over there. (He turns to look at the mobile suits) There seem to be about 20 mobile suits. This shouldn't be too hard.***  
  
Trowa continues firing; he has run out of bullets so now he uses the Heavyarms blade on the right arm. He slices through the remaining mobile suits. Then he landed on the ground. He relaxed for a second until he heard a voice on the communicator.  
  
Voice: I see you cut through my mobile suits pretty easily. You won't be cutting through me though.  
  
Trowa looks at all his screens but sees no other mobile suit.  
  
Trowa: Where is he? (He whispers)  
  
Trowa turns to the right and he sees where the voice was coming from. It was a new mobile suit he had never seen before. It wasn't made of Gundamian Alloy but of something else. It had a red laser sword already out and ready for battle. The gray covering reflected on the suit blinding him for a moment. Trowa lunged forward with his right arm only to hit the laser sword.  
  
Voice: Is that all you've got Gundam.  
  
Trowa said nothing. He swung around again hitting the mobile suit's armor, but the hit didn't even scratch it. The new mobile suit swung around him while Trowa was off guard. The laser sword cut into the body of the Gundam. This through Trowa forward. He's arm hit the side of the cockpit and cut a big tare into his right arm. He stiffened in pain.  
  
Voice: Ahh, so the Gundam pilots aren't so mighty after all.  
  
Trowa moves the right arm of the Gundam forward knocking the laser sword out of the new mobile suit's hand, when the voice was caught of guard. The mobile suit stepped back.  
  
Voice: You may have won this battle but I'll be back.  
  
With that, the mysterious mobile suit flew up and away.  
  
Trowa opened the cockpit door and fell out of the Gundam. He grasped his arm in pain.  
  
He slowly got up and made his way back to the circus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena sat at her desk looking once more out the window. There was a knock at the door. Relena got up.  
  
Relena: I'm coming.  
  
She opened the door and there stood Noin.  
  
Relena: Hello Noin. Do you have the report?  
  
Noin: Yes, 34 of the 40 delegates are here. The rest are on their way.  
  
Relena: Good. Quatre should be getting here in the morning tomorrow.  
  
Noin: Yes, but there are some problems. We have had reports coming in that mobile suits have started attacking places all over the world. (She says this with sadness and concern.)  
  
Relena: What!?!  
  
Noin: They are reported to be former Oz mobile suits. You are going to have to discuss this with the delegates. They probably all know by now.  
  
Relena: Oh no, this could stop them from signing the treaty on the mobile suits factories. Has anyone been injured by these attacks?  
  
Noin: A few people are in the hospital but that's about it. They don't seem to be targeting people. They seem to be just trying to destroy all of our bases.  
  
Relena: I want a full report right away.  
  
Noin: Yes mama.  
  
Noin salutes, but before she goes she turns back to Relena.  
  
Noin: Relena try not to worry yourself over this. Remember if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. (She had noticed that Relena seemed sad lately.)  
  
Relena only nods to Noin. Noin leaves the room. Relena goes out on the balcony. She looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
***Who are these people who are attacking the bases? Why would they want to disrupt the peace?***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
  
Quatre is sitting in his shuttle looking out the window. He is on his way to the meeting. He had heard about the attacks on the bases and thought it was weird that nothing had been attacked in space. He keeps seeing these carriers outside the window.  
  
***That's strange. Why are all these carriers heading to the earth? There's so many of them. I think they are carrying mobile suits. We better stay out of the way. Even though I decide to bring Sandrock to earth, it is on another shuttle that the Maganac Corps are bringing. I couldn't bring it on this shuttle because it would be too obvious, though now I'm wondering if I should have.  
  
(The shuttle flew past the carriers with no disruptions. They just let it pass.)  
  
If they're the enemy why did they just let us pass? Well we're running late anyways, I better report this to the Preventers once I get to the meeting.***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa is now sitting next to the lion's cage on a crate in the circus tent after getting out of his suit. Catherine comes up to him.  
  
Catherine: Trowa your hurt, let me help you.  
  
Trowa: I'm fine Catherine, but I must go.  
  
Catherine: Oh Trowa, It doesn't look like I can stop you. So be careful Trowa.  
  
Trowa: I will Catherine.  
  
He steps out of the tent and heads to the truck, which his Gundam is on, covered up.  
  
The ringmaster walks outside with Catherine and sees Trowa leaving.  
  
Ringmaster: I knew I should have fired that boy.  
  
Catherine: You couldn't because he's too good and your too use to having him around.  
  
***Trowa be careful.***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena sat in a chair on the left of the table in the center of the big meeting room. It is packed full of people and delegates. Noin is to her right. Wufei, and Sally Po are sitting in chairs in the corner. Miliardo is sitting to the left of Relena. Relena is dressed in her normal white uniform with her hair pulled back.  
  
Relena: Is everyone here, except Quatre?  
  
Noin: Yes, well except the other Gundam pilots. I expected more of them to show.  
  
Miliardo: Don't expect too much out of those Gundam pilots Noin.  
  
Relena: Oh well, we have to start now no matter if they are here or not.  
  
Relena: Attention everyone. (Everyone gets quiet) We will now start this meeting. Recent issues have come to my attention about there being Mobile Suit attacks across the world. Whoever these people are, are using old Oz suits and are targeting only our bases. I believe we must show them peace will win over this war they are trying to start. We can do that by signing this peace treaty eliminating all mobile suit factories in outer space. We will not follow their request for a war. (There was a murmur throughout the room)  
  
A delegate: If we shut down the factories now then we will have nothing to defend us from these attacks!  
  
Relena: I believe they will see that we stand for peace and that we must talk this conflict over instead of causing a war.  
  
Another delegate: Well, what if that doesn't work? Then what?  
  
The conversation went back and forth.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back inside the conference building. The talks continue. Wufei looks outside the window and notices the guards are gone. He nudges Sally with his elbow.  
  
Wufei: Women, the guards are gone.  
  
Sally: What!? (She tries to say this in a whisper.)  
  
All of the sudden, the guards come rushing into the meeting room.  
  
Wufei: What is the problem?  
  
A guard: You're the problem.  
  
The guards all begin to shoot off their guns at the delegates.  
  
Sally: Everybody down! (She yells)  
  
Milardo covers Relena and takes a bullet in his back for her. Relena screams. Sally and Wufei are firing their guns back at them. A few of them fall but there is too many of them to be stopped. Noin is trying to help get all the delegates down.  
  
The leader of the Guards: I think we got most everyone. Now light this building on fire!  
  
Another guard comes in with a torch and lights the floor.  
  
Leader: No one will survive after this. (Laughing) Let's go.  
  
All the guards run out of the room and out the back doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero is on his black motorcycle racing toward the meeting.  
  
***I hope I'm not to late. (Thinking this as he drives down the streets of Paris to the Earth Allied Nation Buildings.) The conference has already started. I've got to hurry.  
  
(He gets to the building and pulls his motorcycle to a halt. There are no guards outside the building at all. The building is on fire.) Danmit, Relena....***  
  
He begins to run toward the build. He runs in through the doors and gets to the room where the meeting was and sees that everyone is lying on the floor. Pieces of the ceiling are starting to fall down. He sees Wufei trying to help look for anyone who is still alive. Sally is trying to get Noin up. She looks badly injured. All around them, the room is on fire.  
  
***Oh no, hell, Relena....  
  
Heero desperately searches for Relena. He goes to where Relena usually sits but see no sign of her. Sally sees Heero.  
  
Sally: Heero, you've got to get out of here!  
  
Heero: Relena....  
  
He sees someone's body lying under a piece of ceiling. It's Relena's.  
  
Heero: Relena!  
  
He moves the piece of ceiling off of her and lefts her mangled body. His heart trembles as he looks at her. He carries her out of the building. Just when he gets outside, the building blows up. He covers her body so she doesn't get hurt anymore.  
  
*** This is all my fault. I didn't get here fast enough.  
  
Duo comes running up to him, followed by Hilde. They had just arrived.  
  
Duo: What the hell happened?  
  
Heero: (Still holding Relena) Someone put the building on fire. Call an ambulance.  
  
Hilde: I got it.  
  
She runs up to a pay phone and calls 911. The ambulance arrives and Noin and Relena are put in it. Heero goes with them to the hospital. He sits in the waiting room with Duo, Hilde, Sally and Wufei.  
  
Duo: How did this all happen?  
  
Sally: We were sitting in the meeting room discussing the treaty, when the guards came in and started shooting everyone. I'm afraid to say but Relena is the only leader of the Earth Allied Nation who was at the meeting that survived.  
  
Wufei: Whoever did it, had a good plan to eliminate all the leaders of the Earth Allied Nation at once.  
  
Heero was only half listening. He just stared at the doors Relena had gone in. The doctor then comes out through the doors.  
  
Doctor: Noin is going to be fine, just a few minor injuries and a broken arm. Miss Relena had more serious injuries but she is going to be ok. You can see them now if you want to.  
  
Heero walked right past Wufei and Sally and went into the room Relena was in.  
  
She was lying on a bed with her eyes closed. He pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and looks at Heero.  
  
Relena: Heero.... I knew you would come Heero.  
  
Heero: Relena... (He has his normal expressionless face on, but his eyes show concern.)  
  
Relena: What happen Heero? All I remember is the guards coming in and shooting everyone.  
  
Heero: The building caught fire and exploded. (He says in his usual monotone.)  
  
Relena: Did anyone else survive?  
  
Heero; Noin, Sally, Wufei and you.  
  
Relena: Milardo...?  
  
Heero shook his head. Relena looked out the window, tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
1 


	4. The Consequences of Battles

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Chapter Three- The Consequences of Battle  
  
1 week later  
  
All five gundam pilots are once again united. Quatre has finally arrived from outer space and Trowa has also appeared. The room is full of silence as Relena tries to discuss the events that have happen to them over the past few weeks. Noin, and Sally are also present.  
  
Relena: So Duo, you're saying that old Oz mobile suits and dolls attacked the sweeper base.  
  
Duo: That's what I said isn't it?  
  
Relena: We have got a major problem here. First of all where did these people get the Oz mobile suits, second what is there reason for attacking such a peace-united nation?  
  
Quatre: I said I saw many space shuttles in outer space surrounding earth. I'm sure they were carrying the Oz suits. The part I didn't understand is why they didn't attack my shuttle.  
  
Relena: I don't know about that. It does seem strange. (She turns to the all five gundam pilots) I still can't get over the fact that those scientists went behind the earth's back and rebuilt all of the gundams. (She had found out.)  
  
Sally: You must admit that without them many more people would have lost their lives.  
  
Relena: I know that. I have now come to see that even the gundams have a role in making pacifism work. (Everyone looked at her a little surprised.)  
  
Trowa: I hadn't had a chance to tell all of you, but I encountered a new kind of mobile suit. It was accompanying the old Oz suits. (Everyone turned to Trowa and listened)  
  
Heero: What proto type was it Trowa?  
  
Trowa: It was strange; my computer couldn't identify it as relative to any other mobile suit in its database. It wasn't made of Gundam aloe but of something just as strong, a gray-silvery mixture. It was equally strong to my Gundam. I suspect that it had the Zero system in it.  
  
Quatre: Your telling us Trowa that the enemy has a new suit as strong as the gundams!?  
  
(Trowa nodded.)  
  
Noin: This isn't good. We'll need to find out more about this new mobile suit. We are going to have to fight this time in order to stop them. They've made it clear that they don't want to talk.  
  
Wufei: I've contacted Lady Une in Hong Kong. She will be arriving here shortly in the afternoon.  
  
Heero: Good. It looks like all we can do is wait.  
  
Duo: I'll go check into that new kind of mobile suit.  
  
Quatre: I'll go with you Duo.  
  
Wufei: I've got to go check on something myself.  
  
(Trowa nodded again. They all left after this to go take care of their different tasks.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was sitting in one of the corridors of the Preventer building. Noin was standing next to him looking out the widow. It is midday. Noin is quite.  
  
Quatre: These recent attacks keep coming. We still haven't come into contact with who is leading these mystery attacks. There are reports of more encounters of those new mobile suits also. They are the ones leading the different attacks. I don't think any of us can just sit here and wait to see what happens any longer.  
  
Noin: Mmmm....We suspect that the leader of these attacks is a former Oz commander. They are starting to attack other places then just the Earth Allied Nation bases. This is going to put more innocent lives at risk. We could protect the bases with the forces from Preventer but now it will start to get hard.  
  
Quatre: That is why we gundam pilots must go.  
  
Noin: (Noin nods sadly. There are tears in her eyes.) I understand.  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry about Zechs.  
  
(Noin just nods again.)  
  
Quatre: Take care.  
  
(Quatre gets up and walks away.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena is looking out at the city of Paris from her balcony. She is in one of the Preventers building. It is located on the other side of Paris. It is sunset.  
  
*** Must we always resort to fighting? Unfortunately there seems to be no other way to resolve this conflict without fighting, but I must keep trying. Taking a pacifist approach to all this is in fact my own way of fighting. Right now they have been targeting only Earth Allied Nation bases but what next? I doubt they will stop there. Targeting the colonies is exactly what happened before. We can't afford to let it happen again...***  
  
A voice: Off to another mission, Relena?  
  
These words shocked her. She had heard them before. Only last time these words had come from her lips. She quickly turns around to find Heero standing in the doorway. He is in his usual green shirt outfit.  
  
Relena: Aren't you Heero?  
  
He says nothing. For once she found herself asking-  
  
Relena: Why did you come here? I thought you would have left by now to go off and fight.  
  
Heero: I came to say goodbye. Don't get yourself killed. I won't be around to protect you.  
  
Relena: I can take care of myself. Heero, your on another suicide mission aren't you Heero?  
  
(He says nothing.)  
  
Relena: Oh Heero, It doesn't have to be this way anymore. Promise me you'll come back alive Heero. Promise me.  
  
Heero: I can't do that Relena.  
  
(He starts walking away.)  
  
Relena: Heero....!  
  
Heero: Goodbye Relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde watches as the shuttle carrying Duo and his gundam leave the spaceport. He has left to go search for answers to the mystery attackers in space.  
  
***I don't know if I like this Duo, you shouldn't be going alone. I know not to worry, you are the God of Death but I still can help it.***  
  
She signs. She turns around to head back to the building where Preventer is.  
  
***All I can do is help Duo out by gathering information here.***  
  
A few minutes later she is back in the Preventer building, the spaceport is only a short walk from there. She sees Sally in the hall.  
  
Hilde: Oh, hi Sally. How can I help all of you here at Preventer? I am certainly not going to sit around and do nothing.  
  
Sally: Well, first you can go up and confirm with Lady Une that all the gundam pilots have left then I want you to make sure that all the arrangements are set for our move to  
  
The Victoria base.  
  
Hilde: Right, you can count on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei is walking along the beach at an Earth Allied Nation base.  
  
***I know they will attack here next. I'm sure of it.***  
  
Just as he thinks this, Oz mobile suits fly over his head.  
  
***Here they are now.***  
  
He runs up the beach to the woods where his gundam is located. He proceeds to get into it and lifts off. He begins firing both his fire blasters at his enemies, moving in a spiral.  
  
***This shouldn't be too hard.***  
  
Then he takes out the light sword rod with the three picket spikes. He thrashes throw the enemy mobile suits with no problem.  
  
***This is just like the old times. (He has eliminated almost every Oz suit. When...) What's this? Ahh... So that is the new mobile suit.***  
  
Wufei: Are you ready to die?  
  
The pilot: I believe it is you who should be preparing for that.  
  
The pilot comes forward in the new mobile suit armed with a beam canon. He shoots it at Wufei's gundam. Wufei dodges it.  
  
Wufei: It will take more then that to stop me. Hhhh...  
  
He swings his laser rod forward at the enemy suit, but before he can hit it the enemy drops the beam canon and brings out a red laser sword.  
  
The pilot: You didn't think I would be that stupid did you?  
  
Wufei says nothing. He moves back and forth trying to hit the new mobile suit with no success. He blocks every move Wufei makes. Just when Wufei looks beaten, Wufei uses his fire blasters and hits the mobile suit straight on. The mobile suit malfunctions and it is surrounded by electrical static, part of the arm has broken off.  
  
***We might have been evenly matched but not knowing the extent of my power was your mistake.***  
  
With these words he destroys the rest of the Mobile Suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in space, Duo is seating in his shuttle.  
  
***It's nice to be back in space. I wonder where these shuttles Quatre was talking about are. They don't seem to be around. If I could just find them I could find the new mobile suit models.***  
  
All of the sudden something starts to beep in the cockpit.  
  
Duo: Well I'll be, here they are. Come on get closer to me.  
  
~~~~  
  
The men are moving about in the shuttle. They are all in Oz uniforms. One of the men comes up to the officer in charge.  
  
The man: Sir, (he salutes) we have just picked up a shuttle on the radar. It appears to be part of the Earth Allied Nation.  
  
Officer: Shoot it down. We have no need to hide ourselves anymore. We have completed the full armament of the new mobile suits. Take some of the mobile dolls and destroy the shuttle.  
  
The man: Yes, sir.  
  
~~~~  
  
The man is now leading the mobile dolls to the shuttle. He is flying an old Oz space mobile suit.  
  
***There doesn't seem to me anyone in the shuttle, wait what's this!*  
  
The shuttle began to light up with a green cut, as something cut it in half.  
  
The man: It's a gundam!  
  
Duo: Gees... Can't they ever think of anything else to say.  
  
He begins slicing throw the mobile dolls. There is only two left after about 10 minutes. He finishes one of them off with the arm shoot blade in the left arm of his mobile suit.  
  
The man: You can't win that easily. (He says this in kind of a scared fashion. He is in the last mobile suit.)  
  
Duo: I am the God of Death come to you from hell!  
  
He lunges forward and cuts throw the man's mobile suit.  
  
The man: Ahhhhh!  
  
The mobile suit exploded.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the shuttle:  
  
Officer: That gundam destroyed all the mobile dolls. Send out the new suits.(He says in shock.)  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo looks around.  
  
Duo: And now to destroy that group of shuttles over there. Wait, what!? They're sending out more suits. Wait these aren't normal Oz suits. They're the new models! They're new mobile dolls! Trowa said he meet a new mobile suit, he didn't say there were new mobile dolls as well!***  
  
The new silver-gray models begin to fly toward him. Duo flew toward one of them. They are armed with beam canons. He tries to hit one but it is fast and dodges his hit.  
  
***These are fast, they probably have the Zero system in them. Shit!***  
  
The mobile dolls start attacking him. He manages to take out a few of them but there are just too many. He tries to avoid the blasters, but one hits the side of his gundam and destroys the arm that held the laser rod.  
  
Duo: Looks like my only option is to self-detonate. I'm sorry Hilde.  
  
He reaches down about to push the button when...  
  
Quatre: Nooo... Duo stop it.  
  
Duo looks up in surprise to see Quatre's Sandrock in front of him.  
  
Duo: I guess I won't have to self-destruct after all.  
  
Quatre: I'll help handle these mobile dolls. Here I found this.  
  
Quatre's gundam passes Duo's laser rod to him.  
  
Duo: Thanks, Looks like I am the God of Death once more.  
  
He and Quatre work together to fight off the mobile dolls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa is on Earth in the middle of his own battle. He is in a town somewhere in South America. He has also met the new mobile dolls and is having a tuff time destroying them.  
  
***Where did they make so many of these dolls?***  
  
He moves to the left firing off rounds of bullets from his guns on the gundam. The mobile dolls keep dodging the bullets. A few have been hit but that is all. There are about thirty of them. One of them just suddenly blows up. Trowa turns around to find, Wufei in his gundam attacking the mobile suits.  
  
Wufei: Looks like you need some help.  
  
Trowa: humm.. (He mutters a sound of agreement.)  
  
They continue to fight the mobile dolls that surround them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During this time, many things are happening at The Victoria base. Relena, Lady Une, and Noin are all in the control room watching the different battles and keeping reports up. Hilde and Sally are keeping report at another base in India. Lady Une is dressed in a uniform that is similar to her old Oz uniform but not the same, it's her Preventer uniform. Her hair is down though and she has no glasses on. Relena is in her blue skirt and white blouse, while Noin is in her uniform.  
  
Lady Une: Hmm... This is horrible.  
  
Noin: New mobile dolls, I should have guest they'd go this far.  
  
Relena: Try to find a communication link with any of their shuttles. I want to try to get them to stop this war!  
  
An officer comes up to them. He salutes.  
  
Officer: Lady Une, we have lost all communication with the colonies.  
  
Lady Une: Shot! Try to get back the communication.  
  
Officer: We can't get through. The line has been cut.  
  
Noin: Keep trying. (She turns to the rest of them) I hope it is just a wiring problem.  
  
She and the others turn to the screens to watch the battles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero is in his Wing Zero in space. He is over by colony 2b, away from the battle that Duo and Quatre are now in.  
  
***They lost communication around here to start. (He had been keeping track of the reports from his computer.) Time to start the Zero system again. It has been so long. Who ever is behind this must know about the system to have built mobile dolls like those. ***  
  
He notices something coming to him from behind. He turns his gundam. There stands in  
  
front of him a mobile suit he has never seen before. It looks similar to the Eypon but it isn't the same.  
  
A Voice: You shouldn't be here gundam pilot or should I say more specifically Heero Yuy. Allow me to introduce myself as the person who did all these plans, my name is Quinzegfer Dermain, but you can just call me Quinze.  
  
Heero: I should have know that the nephew of Duke Dermain would be involved in this, you were one of the Oz officers, but you were thrown out because you wanted too much.  
  
Quinze: They were just jealous of my power. Well, that doesn't really matter now does it. Enjoy these last moments alive because I assure you they are your last.  
  
Heero pulled out his laser sword. This new type of mobile suit followed suit.  
  
Quinze: You know I encounter your friend Trowa awhile earlier. He was very good, but I wasn't even using this suit and I almost got him killed until he knocked my laser sword out of my hand. Of course that suit didn't have the power this suit has!  
  
He moved forward and struck the blade of Heero's sword. He keeps trying to hit Heero. He moves fast and hard but Heero keeps blocking his moves.  
  
Heero: You're being a fool; you're letting the Zero System control you.  
  
Quinze: That's not what I am doing at all; I'm giving myself more power!  
  
He lunges forward and hits Heero on the side.  
  
Quinze: You won't win, your too weak with emotions. Where is the perfect soldier I heard so much about?  
  
Heero: You're fighting him.  
  
Heero moves forward and strikes the side of the new mobile suit.  
  
This continues for a while....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at The Victorian Base, they haven't figure out what is wrong with the communication to the space colonies. They are talking to Sally at the base in India.  
  
Sally: They haven't attacked this base yet. Are you sure they won't start attacking the base your at?  
  
Noin: We don't think they will, it's too out of the way.  
  
Sally: We don't have communications with the space colonies here either.  
  
We are starting...  
  
Noin: Are you there Sally, your becoming fuzzy... Sally?  
  
The screen went blank. And then a new transmission appeared on the screen.  
  
I tall man in his late forties or early fifties come on to the screen.  
  
The man: Why hello Earth Allied Nation. How are we doing today? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Christopher Dermain. You might be familiar with my brother the late Duke Dermain. I'm sure you've been wondering who has been behind all of these attacks.  
  
Noin: You!?  
  
Relena: Why do you want to fight us so bad? All we ever made was peace for you.  
  
Christopher: Ahh, Relena Darlien or moreover Peacecraft I'm sorry but not everyone is a pacifist like you. Here is the deal. Your base has been surrounded, but I don't think you noticed because you were too busy trying to fix the communications with the colonies. I have taken control of the colonies, that is why you can't communicate with them. You either surrender or I will destroy the colonies. (He shows images of his forces inside and outside the colonies.) It is your choice Relena.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the fight where Duo and Quatre are, they see the communication with Dermain on the screens of their gundams.  
  
Quatre: Shit, they've targeted the colonies again!  
  
Duo: Damn them!  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the fight where Trowa and Wufei are, they are also seeing the communication.  
  
Trowa: I should have known.  
  
Wufei: Oz is back, with their same evil tricks!  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the fight in space with Heero and Quinze, Heero is watching the broadcast; Quinze is watching it also from his cockpit.  
  
Quinze: Looks like my father got everything in order. So what do you think of that Heero?  
  
Heero is leaning forward with his head close to the dash board, his fist are curled up into balls, he is pounding on the boards in front of him.  
  
Heero: Damnit, Relena...  
  
~~~~  
  
Back at the Victorian base;  
  
Dermain: Make up your mind Relena.  
  
Relena looks up at the screen in anger.  
  
Relena: You leave me no choice but to surrender the Earth Allied Nation. (She says this with a new found anger in her voice.)  
  
Dermain: Good, now that, that is settled you will all be arrested. Have nice day! (He says this sarcastically and then ends the transmission.)  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in space where Heero and Quinze is;  
  
Quinze: How do you like that? I guest I win.  
  
Heero is really pissed.  
  
Heero: Relena...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
1 


	5. Rendered Heart

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Chapter 4 - Rendered Heart  
  
Lady Une turned away from the screen that just went off with the face of Christopher Dermain.  
  
Lady Une: We can't let them win, we've got to find away to get out of here before his troops find us.  
  
Relena: I'm sorry, I had no choice.  
  
Lady Une stared at her.  
  
Lady Une: I understand, but we got to get out of here before they find us or we won't have a chance to regain peace.  
  
Relena nodded. She looked around.  
  
Relena: Lets head this way. (She pointed to a door to the right.) The main entrance is the other direction, so the troops wouldn't come this way, but it might be better if we all split up. (She looked at all the Preventer agents and workers for the Earth Allied Nation.)  
  
Lady Une: Ok, (she pointed to one group of people to the left.) You all, take the upper left exit, go. (Then, she turned to the rest of the agents.) I'll get Relena out of here, you take the south exit.  
  
All the agents nodded and some saluted and they then ran down to the south exit. Lady Une turned to Relena.  
  
Lady Une: Let's go, I think I hear the troops coming.  
  
She grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her to the exit Relena had talked about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Wufei continued to fight the mobile dolls. They were both mad at how history had just repeated itself.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! Those bastards pulled the same trick!  
  
Trowa: We can't do anything about it right now, we must fight off these mobile dolls. Damn them.  
  
Trowa shot off more rounds of bullets, most of the mobile dolls moved out of the way of the fire, but a few where caught in it and blow up. Wufei was trying to hit them with his fire blasters.  
  
Wufei: Weaklings, hiding behind mobile dolls!  
  
He turned and hit one of them with his fire blasters. Trowa took out the blade on his right arm and was working in a formation now with Wufei to crush the mobile dolls.  
  
Trowa: .  
  
They where a few mobile suits left. Sweat dripped from Wufei's forehead.  
  
Wufei: You'll die! (He yelled at the mobile dolls)  
  
Trowa and him finished of the last few mobile suits. They were both extremely tired and were sweating and breathing hard.  
  
Trowa: They must have the Zero System in them.  
  
Wufei: I'll get Oz for what they've done! (He shouted.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Duo where having a lot more trouble with the mobile suits then Wufei and Trowa had, but that was because there were about three times as many of them.  
  
Duo: Damn them! The God of Death will take you all to hell!  
  
Quatre: They're too many of them! Oz has gone too far this time!  
  
They continued to fight trying as hard as they could to destroy the suits.  
  
Quatre: Duo we must work together to defeat them. Someone is controlling them with the Zero system. We must make a formation to block their attacks!  
  
Duo: Your right Quatre, come on Deathscype baby, hold together.  
  
They moved into a formation trying to blow up the suits. They weren't having any luck.  
  
Quatre: This isn't working, we need the rest of the Gundams!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde and Sally had seen the broadcast from Dermain from the base they where at. They were both really mad. Hilde turned to Sally, with frustration in her eyes.  
  
Hilde: We got to find a way to help them. Do we still have those Taurus suits?  
  
Sally: We do. I think I know what you're thinking about. Come on let's go!  
  
They started to run down the hall together and soon disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat up in his Gundam. He had a newly found anger in his eyes.  
  
Quinze: Did my father's little speech make you mad? Why should you care what happens to the Earth Allied Nation? You are the perfect soldier, you should join my side, where you can truly express your love of war.  
  
Heero: I would never join you. (He said in his monotone, but his voice held hints of anger.)  
  
Heero desperately tried to control his angry and burry the emotions that raged inside of him. Quinze sneered at him.  
  
Quinze: Well, if you won't join us, you will die.  
  
With these words Quinze lunged forward and hit in the shoulder Wing Zero. This caused Heero to fly back in his seat and bang up against the gundam.  
  
Heero: Zero guided me through this.  
  
The cockpit lit up with the golden light of the Zero system. Heero moved his laser sword hitting the other mobile suit hard, cutting into part of it. Quinze became really mad.  
  
Quinze: You think you can defeat me Yuy, you are wrong!  
  
Quinze moved forward striking Wing Zero over and over again. He finally had Zero where he wanted it. Heero had blood dripping from his lips, with deep gashes all over his body. He head was leaning forward.  
  
Quinze brought the laser sword up about to deliver the finally blow to Heero.  
  
Quinze: It is time for you to die!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Victorian base, Relena and Lady Une where running through the halls. Some soldiers were chasing them.  
  
One of the Soldiers: Don't let them get away!  
  
Lady Une: This way, come on. (She was rounding a corner with her gun in hand.)  
  
Relena stopped when they got behind the corner. Lady Une shot off bullets at the soldiers using the bend in the hall as a shield.  
  
Lady Une: Run Relena go. (She shouted.)  
  
Relena just stood there.  
  
Relena: Heero.. (She held her hands to her heart.)  
  
***What's wrong Heero, you're in danger. Heero.*  
  
Lady Une: Relena, for heaven's sake run!!!  
  
Relena came out of her thoughts and did as Lady Une instructed. She began to run down the corridor into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero bolted up. Just as he was about to get hit with the laser sword.  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
He moved his green laser sword up, just in time to block the final blow that could have ended his life. Quinze was surprised. Heero lunged forward and cut of the arm with the laser sword in it.  
  
Quinze: Damn you!  
  
Heero took his laser sword and drove it in to the center of the mobile suit. There was a scream in the communicator from Quinze as he died. There were flashes of electricity everywhere. Heero saw Relena's face.  
  
Heero: Relena.. (He whispered.)  
  
And then he went unconscious.  
  
Two cold blue eyes where watching him from the shadow's of space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Will Trowa and Wufei make it to Quatre and Duo in time?  
  
What are Hilde and Sally going to do?  
  
And who is this strange person watching an unconscious Heero?  
  
I look to leave you hanging, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE, I NEED AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! Hope you liked it!  
  
2 


	6. Blood Stained Hands

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 5- Blood stained hands  
  
Relena ran down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her. She had gotten separated from Lady Une, when Lady Une stayed behind to keep the soldiers from getting her.  
  
***Lady Une, I hope you're all right. (She sighs.) I really gotten myself into a mess this time, but I won't give up.***  
  
The halls were all dark and she started to wonder how long she had been running anyway. She didn't know her way around the base she was at. The sounds of gunshots had faded away and it was all quite. She stopped to listen if anyone was coming.  
  
***Which way do I go? I'm so lost. Well, at least Dermain's troops haven't found me.***  
  
She continued trying to find her way out of the base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une was running through the corridors with troops still on her tail.  
  
Lady Une: You'll never catch me!  
  
They continued to fire at her.  
  
***At least Relena got away from this. I hope she can make it out of here alive.*  
  
Lady Une, stood behind a corner and fired of more rounds of her bullets. She finally had hit the last guard. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
***Thank goodness, that's over, now to find Relena.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cold blue eyes continued to stare at the unconscious Heero.  
  
***Why don't I go kill him now? He has always been an enemy, an enemy I could not win against. What is holding me back? Damn, if only she didn't care. If only she didn't care, I'd kill you Heero Yuy, but not like this.*  
  
The suit the mystery person was in moved up to Wing Zero, he took the suit and began pulling it off into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Duo are still fighting off the mobile suits, [yeah, I know this is taking a while, it gets better, you'll see ^_^]  
  
Quatre: If only, we know where the others were, we could contact them and get them to help us.  
  
Duo: Yeah, I know.  
  
Suddenly, they're Gundams start to beep because there are two mobile suits approaching.  
  
Wufei: Need some help Maxwell?  
  
Quatre: Wufei, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Yeah Quatre, we're here, we'll help.  
  
Duo: Hey, Wu-man don't call me Maxwell.  
  
Wufei: Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell. (He says getting angry.)  
  
Quatre: Stop fighting you two, we'll never be able to defeat the mobile dolls if we don't work together.  
  
Trowa: Quatre's right.  
  
Duo: Yeah (he mumbles)  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
They began to fight together to defeat the endless [no pun intended] amount of mobile dolls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena sat down up against a wall in the corridor she had found herself in. She was exhausted after wandering the halls of the Victorian base for what seemed like hours. She didn't find a way out, she didn't find Lady Une and she didn't run into any Oz troops, which was good, but at the moment she would welcome almost any company. She sighed.  
  
***What am I going to do? Who knew this base could be so big? I wonder how Heero is.*  
  
'CLICK' Relena looked up, she had heard something, someone.  
  
Relena: Who's there? Come out who ever you are. Heero?  
  
There was no answer but the pull of a safety lock on a gun. Relena recognized the sound at once because she had heard it so many times. A man came out of the shadows.  
  
The man: No, not Heero Yuy, but I do know who he is. Get up.  
  
The man was dressed in an Oz uniform, Relena could barely make out the Oz sign on the uniform because it was so dark.  
  
Relena: Who are you? (She asked, already knowing the answer.)  
  
The man: I am lieutenant Winston. You're under Oz's control now. (He laughed a little)  
  
Relena gave him a cool stare.  
  
Relena: What do you want me for?  
  
Winston: I don't know why the general wants you a live, personally I think your better off dead, but I have my orders.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
Winston: You're coming with me.  
  
Relena struggle to get free, but it was useless. She had no choice but to be dragged along with the soldier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde was now in a Taurus suit and so was Sally. They were on they're way to the Victorian base, where Relena and Lady Une were last seen.  
  
Hilde: Do you really think this plan will work?  
  
Sally: Let's hope so, it's the only chance we have to stop them and get everyone who was captured back.  
  
Hilde: Well, we'll either succeed or die trying.  
  
Sally: Yeah.(She drifted in thought for a second.) I wonder how the gundam pilots are holding up.  
  
Hilde: (Sighed) I know, oh, I hope Duo is all right.  
  
Sally: He's strong, I'm sure he is.  
  
Hilde could only nod in agreement as they continued to head toward the base where Lady Une and Relena had disappeared at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero awake with a massive headache. His eyes slowly opened into a dim room. He sat up.  
  
***Where am I? What happened?*  
  
Mystery Man: I see you're awake.  
  
Heero looked to his right, there sat..  
  
Heero: You...!  
  
Mystery Man: It's nice to see you too, Heero.  
  
Heero: I thought you were died, Zechs Merquise.  
  
Zechs: Well, I guess I'm not am I?  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Zechs: So, how have things been, anything new? (He said sarcastically.)  
  
Heero: How did you find me?  
  
Zechs: Well, I was just in outer space and passing by, when I saw Wing Zero and found you unconscious in it. You're lucky I didn't kill you right there.  
  
Heero: You're too honorable to do that.  
  
Zechs: Maybe.  
  
Heero: Where are we anyway?  
  
Zechs: We're in one of the hidden bases on colony L4b.  
  
Heero got out of the bed, he had been lying in. He was still in his normal clothes, although there was dry blood on parts.  
  
Heero: How long have I been out of it?  
  
Zechs: Most of the afternoon.  
  
Heero:.... What's happen while I was out? (He had been talking in his normal monotone the whole time, his face expressionless.)  
  
Zechs: Nothing much, they're reporting that since the Earth Allied Nation surrender this morning, the gundams have been in constant battle with the mobile dolls here in space.  
  
Heero starts to walk out of the room.  
  
Zechs: Where do you think your going?  
  
Heero: To fight.  
  
Zechs: You could, if you wanted to get killed because your gundam is pretty much useless after the fight it's been in.  
  
Heero: ..  
  
Zechs: There are people here who can fix it, it will just take a few days.  
  
Heero: Zechs, why are you being so nice to me, if you wish I were died?  
  
Zechs: Right now, what is important is regaining the peace, we can settle old feuds later.  
  
Heero: Mmmm..  
  
Zechs: You might as well, get some sleep, it's going to be a while.  
  
Heero only nodded and Zechs left the room.  
  
***I don't know why I put up with his death stares. When this is all over, we are going to settle this once and for all.* Thought Zechs when he was outside Heero's door.  
  
~~~~  
  
***Zechs, when this is over with, I'll kill you.* Heero made his hand into a gun and pointed it at the door and acted like he was going to fire it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh.. Cliffhanger. So, Zechs is a live and Heero and Zechs still have that grudge against each other don't they? This could complicate things.. ^_~  
  
4 And what about Relena, what does the general want with her? What is Sally's and Hilde's plan? Will the rest of the g-boys be able to stop the mobile dolls, or will I just be really mean and continue that boring battle that leads nowhere? LOL, I'm not that mean. ^_^ I hope you liked it. Please review if you want more. 


	7. The Broken Pieces of a Dream

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
1  
  
Author's Note: First of all, I am sooooooo sorry that I took so long to get this out! I know some of you want to kill me. I was recently in a Musical and my rehearsals ran to 11:00pm at night, it's been busy. Anyway, this is dedicated to a very nice writer who has promised to review my story every time, Tomorrow. Thanks Tomorrow ^_~  
  
2 Chapter 6 - The Broken Pieces of a Dream  
  
Zechs was up early in the kitchen of the apartment part of the base. He had turned on the TV and was now sitting at the bar watching the news and eating breakfast.  
  
News reporter: In spite of the recent events, the Gundams are still fighting the newly formed Oz organization. They aren't giving up. Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian has been reported missing and is believed to have been capture after the Earth Allied Nation surrendered. Reporter Mike Johnson takes us to the fallen base ..  
  
Zechs turned off the TV, ***I hope you're all right Relena, you've got to make it through this.*  
  
Unknown to Zechs, a shadow was watching him from the corner by the doorway.  
  
***Relena...*  
  
Zechs turned around and spotted the person stand the entrance.  
  
Zechs: I see you finally decided to get up Heero.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Heero turned away and was about to head out the door.  
  
Zechs: Where do you think your going? Wing Zero isn't fully repaired yet.  
  
Heero: I have some business to take care of; I'll be back by the time Wing Zero is done.  
  
With these words, Heero left the room. Zechs thought to himself, ***Damn you Heero, where are you going? This is no time to be playing games.*  
  
Back at the Victoria Base, the soldier (Lieutenant Winston) had dragged Relena into one of the command rooms. An old filthy man, sat in a chair to the right. He had a white tacky beard and wore a red uniform.  
  
2.1.1.1.1 Lieutenant Winston: Sir, (He saluted) look what I found in the North C corridors.  
  
General: Ahh, How nice to see you Miss Darlian.  
  
Relena spat at his feet.  
  
General: Now, that's not a very nice way to introduce yourself. I am general Baerwald.  
  
Relena: What do you want with me?  
  
Baerwald: You'll see in time, I think you better get some rest right now, you want to be already when his excellency comes.  
  
Relena: What... (before she can say anything more, she feels a sharp pain in her back and then everything went dark. The last thing she sees is the hideous grin on the general's face.)  
  
Baerwald: Sweet dreams girl. (He says laughing.) Right now, we just can't have her getting in the way, but she certainly will be useful later.  
  
Hilde: How much longer until we reach the base?  
  
Sally: A couple of hours.  
  
Hilde: Rrrrrrrrrr, I wish these suits could fly faster.  
  
Sally: I know be patient. Just concentrate on the plan.  
  
Hilde: (sighs) yeah, you're right.  
  
They continue to fly to toward the base.  
  
Lady Une was still looking for Relena in the corridors. She held her gun in her hand ready to fire at anyone who was after her. Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps coming toward her.  
  
Lady Une: Stop right there or I'll shot!  
  
Someone came into the light right in front of her.  
  
Noin: Relax Lady Une, It's just me.  
  
Lady Une: Oh, good, I thought you were one of the Oz soldiers. Where have you been Noin?  
  
Noin: Well, I help lead one of the groups of our people out of the base. They got out safely, but then Oz spotted us and we had to flee into the woods. After meeting up with the other group, I came back, because neither of the two groups knew where you or Miss Relena were.  
  
Lady Une: Oh, I don't think you really want to be in here, it's a mad house. I've lost Relena.  
  
Noin: You lost Relena!?  
  
Lady Une: We got separated. Some soldiers blocked me earlier and I told her to run.  
  
Noin: I hope she's all right. (She said with concern.)  
  
Lady Une: We've got to find her, who knows what could have happened to her.  
  
Noin: I'd rather not think about it.  
  
Lady Une: (She nods.) Come on, let's go find her.  
  
They start to run down the hall together.  
  
3 There lying in waste was four batter mobile suits floated in outer space; they where surrounded by tons of ruble.  
  
Duo: Ohhh, (His hand is placed on his head.) That was some battle. You guys ok?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I'm ok. (He let out a sigh.)  
  
Trowa: Mmmmmm..  
  
Wufei: Damn, Oz.  
  
Duo: I take it your ok, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: What a pointless battle!  
  
Quatre: I know, all we did was fight with dolls.  
  
Duo: Oz is certainly back, they just did this to keep us from doing anything that might really stop them, we were used like puppets!  
  
Trowa: This was all just a distraction to keep us from their real plans, they keep us busy so that we couldn't go help stop them from forcing the Earth Allied Nation to surrender.  
  
Trowa clenched his fist in frustration, even he couldn't help but show the anger inside of him.  
  
Duo: What now?  
  
Quatre: We need to come up with a plan to stop them, we need to repair our gundams and we need to find Heero.  
  
Duo: Yeah, wonder what Heero buddy, was doing while we were stuck in this battle.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: I don't know, first we need to find a place where we can get our gundams repair fast, somewhere close by.  
  
Wufei: There is a secret Preventer base near here, on colony L4b.  
  
Quatre: That will work, let's get going.  
  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena awake and found herself lying on a cold concrete floor. The back of her head hurt a lot. She moved her hand to it and felt dry blood. She moved her tender hands along the floor, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looked around her. She was in a dim murky room made out of concrete. There was a small window on the left wall. It was at the top of the wall. Reminding her of a basement window, she turned to find a single solid metal door on her right. The room was really dreary and damp. She pressed her hands to the pavement once again in an effect to help her stand up. Once she was up, she walked to the window, where the forlorn moonlight was streaming in; the only thing that lit the room. She peered out of it. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach it. Looking out of it, she saw nothing but hills and woods.  
  
***Great, just great. How am I going to get myself out of this. Let's see here. (She looked around the room.) If I could just find something to stand on, maybe I could break this window and climb out. (She looked down, out the window. The room was about fifty feet above the ground.) Or maybe not. Why does this room have to be so damn high up. (She didn't even dare try the door to get out, she was sure it was locked. She stared at the abandoned moon.) Oh, Heero..*  
  
The four gundams pilots had just arrived at the hidden base and were surprised at what they found there:  
  
Duo: Zechs!? You're alive!  
  
Zechs slowly walked toward them.  
  
Quatre: But how?!  
  
Zechs: It's a long story.  
  
Duo: Well, we have to have our gundams fixed, so we've got the time.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
Zechs: Follow me, we can talk in my apartment.  
  
A few minutes later, they had seated themselves on the couch and the floor in the living room of Zechs private apartment in the base.  
  
Duo: Pretty nice place you've got here. What, let me guess, you decide you were tired of working at Preventer day and night. So, you faked your own death to take a vacation! (He began to laugh a little, Wufei rolled his eyes.) [Everyone would get sweat drops here, if this was one of these funny anime shows, but it's not how gundam wing was made, ^_~]  
  
Zechs: Duo! (He said in an aggravated voice.)  
  
Quatre: So, what happen? (Trying to change the subject away from what Duo had just said.)  
  
Wufei: I thought you got shot in the back.  
  
Zechs: I did, luckily, it missed any of my main organs and my spine. It just hit a few ribs and broke them. I ran after the men who had started the shooting. It took me a while to track them down and kill them but I did.  
  
Quatre: So, why didn't you come back after that? Everyone thinks you're died, including Relena who was really upset.  
  
Zechs: I came back to find, that everyone thought I was dead. I realized that this could be used as an advantage against the enemy. I promised myself when this was all over that I would come back to everyone.  
  
Duo: Oh, well, I don't think your plan of surprising the enemy worked. Instead they surprised you! Your stupid decision might just have cost many lives.  
  
Zechs: What do you mean? (He said with anger and confusion.) I did this for the best, besides don't you think I thought this over for a while.  
  
Duo: Look Zechs, all I'm saying is that if you had come back, well maybe you could have been there to stop Oz from forcing Relena into surrendering the Earth Allied Nation.  
  
Quatre: Stop it you two. Duo do you have to get into a fight with someone every time something goes wrong? The important thing is now we know Milardo is a live and he can help us fight Oz. No one else knows that he is a live, so we can still use that to our advantage.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, is right.  
  
Duo: Ok, ok. I'm going to check on my gundam.  
  
Quatre: Ok, that's a good idea, maybe we all should. We need to see how long it will take to fix them.  
  
The Gundam pilots headed off to go and check on their gundams while Zechs went and check the recent reports.  
  
The gundam pilots had just gotten to the hanger where their gundams were being repaired.  
  
Duo: Look guys, it's Wing Zero. That must mean Heero's here.  
  
Wufei: For once your right, Maxwell.  
  
Quatre: Let's go find Milardo again and find out where Heero is.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
The g-boys had just gotten back to the apartment where they found Zechs sitting on the couch, looking at his lab top.  
  
Duo: You didn't tell us Heero was here. We saw his gundam in the hanger.  
  
Zechs: Heero left.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean he left?  
  
Zechs: Well, he was here, but he left and said he would be back when his gundam was fixed. (He hissed as he emphasized the words.)  
  
Quatre: Where do you think he went? He can't do anything without his gundam.  
  
Duo: I think I have an idea. (He said this with a smirk on his face.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat in the shuttle he had taken from the hidden base. He looked down at the shuttle screen that had the words "Destination Earth: 1 hour remaining." He turned to look at the stars that seemed to cry out, begging for anyone to bring their misery to end or perhaps that is just how they reacted to Heero in his terrene. ***I'm coming back for you Relena. I promised to protect you and I'll be damned if I brake that promise now. (Heero looked back at the stars) Why do you keep doing this to me Relena? Stop making me feel this way! You know you'd be better off without me..* He decided he wasn't going to finish that statement. He didn't want to think anymore. He shut his eyes preparing himself for the abhorrent battle ahead.  
  
4 Hilde and Sally had landed their mobile suits in the forest by where the two Preventer groups were located. Hilde and Sally had radioed in a little while ago to tell the Preventer group that they were coming. Sally came up to one of the men. He saluted.  
  
Sally: Where's Lady Une, Noin, and Relena?  
  
The Preventer: Relena and Lady Une never came out so, Noin went back into the base to look for them.  
  
Sally: It's a good thing we came up with this plan or we would have been in more trouble than we're already in.  
  
The Preventer: What is this plan?  
  
Hilde: We're going to need all of you to ship out of here. We plan on blowing up the base, but first we got to get Lady Une, Noin and Relena out. We are going to use a diversion attack at the north end of the base to distract the base from our real plan. We had some extra Taurus suits at the base we came from. We got some soldiers together to take out the remaining Taurus suits after we took these two out. They are on their way. They'll be here in a couple hours. Me and Sally here, took the improved Taurus' so we could get anyone who was still in the base out.  
  
Sally: We will need a few volunteers to help out in the diversion attack. The diversion attack is to take their attention away from us getting Lady Une, Noin and Relena out and so that they don't have time to detect the on coming Taurus suits. So who's willing to come with me and help out with the diversion attack?  
  
More than half the Peventers raised their hands.  
  
Sally: Good. Ok, Hilde. I'll take them to start the diversion attack on the North Side, you go and find the others. We will meet back here. Ok?  
  
Hilde: Got it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena for the first time in her life was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do but worry and try to figure a way to get out of the stupid cell. She had enough! ***I'm tired of this, what do they want me for? I'm tired of asking these questions. I hate not being able to do anything.* The only plan she could come up with was to hid behind the door, hit the next person who came through it and ran like hell. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her 'cause she thought she heard voices coming up the hallway. She elementally positioned herself behind the door, ready to attack the next person who walked in through the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une: I think this must be her cell. Hacking into the computer was a good idea to find out if she was captured,  
  
Noin: Well, if it was such a good idea, maybe I need a raise.  
  
Lady Une: (She laughed) I doubt there is going to be any money left in our budget if we make it through this.  
  
Noin: How stupid are these people just leaving the keys to Relena's cell lying on the table beside it?  
  
Lady Une just shrugged. She reached for the keys and inserted them into the door. After a few minutes of trying to turn it the door opened. Noin stepped in first only to be punched in the stomach and Lady Une being kicked in the shins, this was fallowed by a young sun blond girl sprinting down the hall. The girl rounded the corner without even looking back at who she had just hit.  
  
Noin: I never thought I'd live to say this but Relena packs a impressive punch. (She was holding her stomach.)  
  
Lady Une: Damn! She didn't even realize who she just hit. The way she was running there's no way we can catch up with her now!  
  
Noin: We can only hope that she gets out safely.  
  
Lady Une nods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 End of Chapter 6  
  
Ok, so the questions of the day: Will Relena get out safely before the attack?  
  
Will Hilde find Relena and the others?  
  
What's Heero up to?  
  
Ok, so it's not that big of a cliffhanger, but the chapter was starting to get long, I'll get the next part out as soon as possible. Tell me what you thought in that little box below! Thanx ~_^  
  
6  
  
7 


	8. Passing Destiny's

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 7- Passing Destiny's  
  
3 Relena could feel her heart beating faster as she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew she had to get out of here. Turning a corner she found the hallway to be deserted. She sighed, ***This could take a while*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une and Noin just stood by the cell Relena had just run out of.  
  
Lady Une: Ok, we better get ourselves out of here and see if Relena made it out. There's nothing else we can do.  
  
Noin nodded. Noin then turned to look down the hall with an odd expression on her face.  
  
Noin: Wait, do you hear that?  
  
Lady Une: Hear what?  
  
Noin: Someone's coming. Quick, lets hide.  
  
Lady Une and Noin hid behind the corner of the hall, waiting to see who was coming. They saw a short dark haired girl coming to them. Noin sighed.  
  
Noin: It's only Hilde.  
  
Lady Une and Noin came out of the shadows.  
  
Hilde: There you guys are, Hey, where's Relena?  
  
Lady Une: It's a long story. She is currently running down the hall somewhere trying to get out of this base.  
  
Hilde: What?!  
  
Noin: She got captured, and we came to get her out of the cell, when she jumped on us, when we opened the door. She then proceeded to hit us and make a run for her life. She didn't even look at whom she just hit. Apparently she had come up with her own plan of escaping.  
  
Hilde: Shit, that's not good. I mean it's good that she escaped but bad that she didn't realize it was you. Me and Sally just got here. Sally is leading a false attack on the north side of the base. I figured you guys would be away from there. The attack is to get the attention away from the other parts of the base so I could get you guys out of here and it's also to distract them from the real attack. We gathered a group of soldiers to pilot some extra Taurus' to destroy this base. They're going to be here in less then an hour.  
  
Noin: This isn't good at all. What are we going to do? Miss Relena's probably still in this base somewhere and she has less then an hour to get out of here. What's worse is what if she got captured again?  
  
Lady Une: I don't think they know that she's escaped yet.  
  
Noin: They will soon.  
  
Hilde: We got to find Relena.  
  
Lady Une: No, we don't have enough time; the people are depending on us. We'll just have to hope Relena got out safely and head back to where the rest of the Preventers are.  
  
Noin: I don't like this one bit.  
  
Lady Une: We don't have a choice, I don't like it either, but this is the only option we have.  
  
Hilde: I'll radio Sally when we get back and tell her to keep an eye out for Relena if she's not back at the meeting spot when we get there. (Hilde said this with disappointment in her voice.)  
  
Noin nodded. They began to run out the way Hilde had just come into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From Earth a person might say they saw a shooting star falling toward the ground. Heero had just entered the atmosphere, and was landing in the forest close to the Victorian Base. After landing the shuttle, he took off his space suit and was dressed in his normal green tank top and blue jeans. He checked his gun to make sure it was loaded.  
  
***I promised myself that I would never kill again, but I can't keep that promise anymore. Relena, please forgive me.***  
  
He began to run to the base through the still forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Zechs all sat in living room once again of Zechs' apartment. Duo had a wild grin on his face. Trowa lend up against the wall with his arms folded. Quatre sat on the coach next to Wufei. Zechs sat in a chair to one side of the coach.  
  
Zechs: Maxwell, why do you have that childish grin on your face?  
  
Duo just smirked even more.  
  
Duo: I know where Heero is. (He gave a small chuckle.)  
  
Zechs: What?! Where?  
  
Duo just kept grinning like an idiot.  
  
Quatre: Duo where's Heero?  
  
Duo: Well..  
  
Zechs: Maxwell!!!  
  
Zechs jump up to lung on him.  
  
Duo: Ahh! Come on Zechs you don't want to do that do you.  
  
Zechs: You have one more chance, now tell me where Heero is.  
  
Duo: Let's just say he's gone after a certain girl.  
  
Zechs had had enough and moved to try to strangle Duo. Duo jump up had started running through the apartment.  
  
Duo: Hey you guy's aren't gonna let him kill me are you?( He said this as he ran through the apartment with Zechs hot on his heels.)  
  
Quatre: Well, you did aggravate him.  
  
Duo: Quatre, I thought you were the one who always says 'We shouldn't be fighting!' (He said this, while still running from Zechs.)  
  
Wufei: Weak onna.  
  
Trowa:..  
  
Duo: You guys! Come on Zechs I was only kidding, even though Heero probably did go to get her.(He mumbled the last part.)  
  
Zechs had stopped.  
  
Zechs: What was that Maxwell?  
  
Duo: Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Zechs head back over to the coach.  
  
Duo: Hun? (He didn't know why Zechs had stopped chasing him.)  
  
Zechs: You're not worth the effort.  
  
Duo looked hurt by that, but sat back down anyways.  
  
Quatre: Well, no matter where Heero is, we can't do anything till he gets back and our gundams are repaired.  
  
Duo: yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hall was dark and silent, but if you listened hard enough you would hear the heavy breaths of something or more like someone. Aquamarine eyes sparked and shimmered in the darkness. Dancing in the little light that lit the hall. ***I'm not going to give up, Heero wouldn't, I'm going to fight through this, or die trying***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin, Hilde and Lady Une had just arrived back at the meeting site. Hilde looked around.  
  
Hilde: Relena's not here.  
  
Noin and Lady Une mentally cursed. Hilde picked up the radio walky-talky.  
  
Hilde: Fire, this is rain. Are you there?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sally felt the walky-talky buzz at her side. She leaned up against the wall. Shoots could be heard ringing out from every direction as the Preventers fought the Oz troops. Sally picked up the walky-talky.  
  
Sally: This is fire, did you find everyone?  
  
Hilde: Everyone, except Relena. She ran off somewhere, we don't know where she is.  
  
Sally: Was she ok at least?  
  
Hilde: yeah, if she can just find her way out of the base, she'll be fine.  
  
Sally: I'll keep an eye out for her, but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment. We've got our hands full here.  
  
Hilde: I understand. Over and out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde: Sally hasn't seen her and said there's nothing she can do about it at the moment.  
  
Noin: We have no choice but to wait and pray that she gets out safely.  
  
Lady Une: yeah, we better keep an eye out for the Taurus'.  
  
Noin and Hilde just nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena kept on going looking for some way out of the base. She heard the soft footsteps of someone coming. She slipped into the shadows like anyone of the gundam pilots would do. She saw the unruly hair and the polished gun of the enemy turn the corner. Relena gasped, it was Heero. Heero stopped knowing that someone was there. He lifted his gun in anticipation. His face set in an expressionless void. Relena finally came out of her shock at see him, coming out of the shadows. Heero's eyes darted toward her and he turned his gun ready to fire. Relena's eyes widen, did he still want to kill her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 End of Chapter 7  
  
5 Author's Note: Ahhh. I left you at a cliffhanger again, that's got to be frustrating. Well, I'll get the next part out soon. I hoped you liked it. All you have to do if you want me to write more is to tell me what you think in that little box below. ~_^ 


	9. Tears of a Storm

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
1  
  
Chapter 8- The Tears of a Storm  
  
Her eyes widen, did he still want to kill her? Heero looked up at who he was pointing the gun at, his eye slightly widen.  
  
Heero: Relena.  
  
Relena: Heero. (Her voice was trembling. Here he was the one she had been waiting for.)  
  
Heero lower the gun to his side.  
  
Heero: Let's go.  
  
Relena nodded as he began to move down the hall. She followed in silence not really knowing what to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde looked up, Lady Une and Noin followed her eyes. There came the Taurus' they had been waiting for.  
  
Hilde: They're here.  
  
Noin: There hasn't been any sign of Miss Relena.  
  
Lady Une: We don't have a choice. Sally and the others can't hold up much longer, we have to attack now.  
  
Noin: I don't like this.  
  
Hilde: Neither do I, but when it comes down to it, it one life compared to thousands.(She didn't want to say it, 'cause Relena was her best friend, but it was true.)  
  
Noin and Lady Une were silent. Lady Une picked up the radio control.  
  
Lady Une: This is Lady Une. Attack on my word.  
  
Preventer: Yes, Ma'mam.  
  
Lady Une then radio Sally.  
  
Lady Une: Fire, the Taurus' have just gotten here. Are you ready for them?  
  
Sally: Tell them to attack. We'll keep up this diversion while they penetrate the control area. Has Relena come back yet?  
  
Lady Une: No, we have no choice but to attack, we'll just hope she got out of there, somehow.  
  
Sally: Over and out.  
  
Lady Une turned back to the Taurus' troops and radioed them again.  
  
Lady Une: It's in the clear, go ahead and make your attack.  
  
Preventer: Roger that.  
  
Lady Une turned off the communication system. ***I hope this works.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena followed Heero down the corridor. They suddenly hear a big explosion, it was heard over and over again.  
  
Relena: Heero, what was that?  
  
Heero: Someone's attacking the base by the control area. We got to get out of here. Come on.  
  
Heero took Relena's hand and began leading her down the hall as fast as he could go. Relena was surprised by his action of taking her hand, but wasn't opposed to it. She began running down the hall with Heero as fast as she could, Heero knowing that if they didn't get out of the base fast, there wasn't going to be anyone for him to protect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally radioed into Lady Une.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Sally: Ok, we're finished here. We'll get out of here, so the Taurus' can finish destroying the base.  
  
Lady Une: Ok. Good luck. Meet back here. Over and out.  
  
Sally: Ok, guys, let's get out of here.  
  
Everyone nodded and they proceeded to run out of the North side of the base to the forest and the meeting point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had led Relena around a corner. She saw a pair of doors, with windows leading to the outside. They went out the door only to find a bunch of Oz soldiers. ***Shit.* Heero mentally thought. Lucky the soldiers hadn't noticed him and Relena yet. Heero lead Relena up against the wall of the building provided a shaded cover to hide their movements in. Unfortunately one of the soldiers had turned and glimpsed a movement before they got to that side of the building and saw them trying to get away. He yelled for the other soldiers to come and they began to fire and run after Heero and Relena. Heero turned back to find them following them. Relena gave a small scream as one of the bullets missed her head by an inch. The soldier who had originally saw them sounded the alarm.  
  
He told one of the other soldiers, "Tell General Baerwald that Miss Dorlain has escaped."  
  
"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
General Baerwald: What?! Miss Relena Dorlain has escaped?! Capture her, I want her alive!  
  
Soldier: Sir, there was also a young man with her, he had dark brown hair.  
  
General Baerwald: Shit, it was probably one of those gundam pilots. I don't care if you kill him or capture him. I have enough things to deal with right now, this is just great, now I have a Gundam pilot in my mist and Miss Dorlain has escaped. His Excellency is not going to be happy. Go do what I told you to.  
  
The Soldier saluted and ran off. General Baerwald walked around the control room. The Taurus' had gotten really close, destroying everything they could. The ground kept shacking and pieces of the ceiling were falling down.  
  
General Baerwald: I'm sorry I have failed you, your Excellency. Goodbye.  
  
He drew out a gun and pointed it at his head. A soldier yelled, "General, NO! What are you doing?" It was too late; the general had already shot himself in the head. Following this a giant explosion rang out throughout the base. The Taurus' had destroyed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena and Heero were blown backwards as the base around them exploded. Heero pushed Relena down and covered her, so that she wouldn't get hurt. The soldiers who had been following them now stopped and were in complete panic. Many were hurt from the explosion. After all the rubble had stopped falling. Heero moved off of Relena and stood up. Relena sat up also.  
  
Relena: Thank you Heero.  
  
Heero: Hn. Let's go while they're distracted.  
  
Heero began to run off toward the west forest, where he had landed his shuttle. Relena follow close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the colony where the rest of the gang was; Duo got up from his seat.  
  
Duo: I can't take this anymore, we have got to find out what happened to everyone and if they escaped.  
  
Zechs: Don't you think we would have already done that if we had some way of communicating with them or contacting them.  
  
Quatre: Wait a minute, I do own that research satellite. If I just knew the transmission that was on Lady Une's or Sally's radio, I could use my lab top and activate my satellite so that I could contact them through the frequency waves.  
  
Wufei: I know the transmission waves and frequency of Sally's radio.  
  
Quatre: That great, now we can try and reach Sally if she still has here radio with her.  
  
Duo: Well, why didn't you tell us you could do this in the first place?  
  
Quatre: I just didn't think about it.  
  
Quatre walked over and opened the bag with his lab top in it that was sitting next to the couch. He sat down and opened the lab top on his lap. Everyone gathered around him and waited while he accessed the satellite.  
  
Quatre: Ok, I'm in. Wufei, give me the transmission code.  
  
Wufei: 5438902734J  
  
Quatre: Ok, this should work, (He reached in his bag and pulled out a walky- talky, and connected it to his lab top.)  
  
Quatre: Sally, you there? Sally?  
  
All they heard was fuzz.  
  
Zechs: Well, that really worked.  
  
Quatre: It should, there are only three reason why she isn't responding. One, she doesn't have her radio with her, two, there is something wrong with the radio, or three, she's been captured.  
  
Duo: Let's just hope it was the first one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally and the others had just gotten back to the meeting place. Sally walked up to Lady Une.  
  
Sally: Did they accomplish destroying the base.  
  
Lady Une: Yup, now we got to get out of here. While you were gone, a few of the survivors from the other bases that got taken over radio to me. We arranged a meeting place, the South Atlantic. We're going to need some planes to get there. We'll probably have to steal them. I don't like this but we don't have a choice again. So I need you to radio in to Mark, he's heading the rest of the survivors and is the one who arranged the meeting post.  
  
Sally: I can do that. Any sign of Relena?  
  
Lady Une shook her head. Sally sighed and turned away to go radio Mark. When she turned on her radio she found that it was dead, it wasn't on. She walked back to Lady Une.  
  
Sally: Lady Une, my radio is out, it must have some how gotten messed with when the base exploded.  
  
Lady Une throw Sally her radio.  
  
Lady Une: Just use this.  
  
Sally: Got it.  
  
Sally walked off and radioed Mark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Relena had been running through the damp forest. Relena stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Relena: Heero, I need to take a break.  
  
Heero: Come on Relena, we've got to keep moving.  
  
Relena: I'm just too tired Heero.  
  
Heero: Come on, you can't give up now.  
  
Relena stood up from having her hands on her knees.  
  
Relena: Your right.  
  
They began to run once again, until they came to a clearing in the forest. There was the shuttle Heero had landed earlier. Heero ran up to it and opened the door. Relena got in. Once inside Heero tossed her a space suit.  
  
Heero: Here, put this on.  
  
Relena did so. Heero got up once his suit was on over his cloths. He went over and looked at some maps that were on a table that expanded from the wall. After putting the space suit on over her blue skirt and white blouse, Relena walked over to Heero to see what he was looking at.  
  
Relena: What are you looking for?  
  
Heero: Hn.A place where I can launch this shuttle into space.  
  
Relena: oh. (She moved away from him and sat down up against the wall. She knew better than to disturb him when he was concentrating on a mission.)  
  
Heero continued looking at the map. ***Ok, we obviously can't use the runway on the Victorian base because it was just destroyed. There has got to be some place close enough for me to refuel the shuttle and launch. There (he had found a place on the map). It's only 30 miles from here. The Washington [Couldn't think of any better of a name, I know it sounds lame.] base. It has little security and there is a big runway there for launch. I'll get us out of here. Hopefully this shuttle has enough fuel to get us there.***  
  
Heero got up and turned to Relena.  
  
Heero: Buckle in.  
  
Relena nodded and moved up to the front of the shuttle, taking the passenger seat next to the pilot. Heero came up and sat down in the pilot's seat. Relena fastened her seat belt and turned to look at Heero.  
  
Relena: Where are we going Heero?  
  
Heero just looked at her. He wasn't in the mode to talk, but decided if he answered her question she would shut up.  
  
Heero: The Washington base.  
  
Relena: Thanks.  
  
Heero: For what? (He said this in his usual monotone, like he had been the whole time.)  
  
Relena: For getting me out of the there.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Heero then turned and started the shuttle. They began to fly in the air toward the base, but unknown to them someone was following them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it. If you want me to keep on writtin' I need you to be reviewin'. ~_^  
  
3  
  
4 


	10. Loss of Reality

Maybe It's Just Destiny  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 9 - Loss of Reality  
  
3 Relena's eyes flew open with a jolt as she found she had been shaken awake with the rattling of the shuttle. She looked up to find herself staring into the piercing cold gaze of Heero Yuy. "Heero.."  
  
4 "Your awake." He stated callously.  
  
5 Relena sat up and peered out the window, trying to determined how far away they were from the base. She pause, "Where will we go after we're in space, Heero?" still starring out the window.  
  
6 He shrugged. "It's none of your concern."  
  
Relena turned toward him with furry in her voice, "None of my concern?" She had had enough, ***Why is he still treating me like I'm a child? Does he really believe that I can't take care of things?*  
  
Heero looked up at her with surprised, but quickly hid it behind his mask. "Relena." He stated rather forcefully, "I don't have time to play games with you, we're almost at the base."  
  
Relena turned away frustrated. ***There's no point in fighting him over it. Once he's made a decision, you can't change his mind no matter what. He hasn't changed. I thought.* Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by their sudden landing. Once the shuttle was completely stopped, Heero hopped out of the door and turned back to Relena.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back. I have to make sure that the launch ramp is set." He was about to leave, when Relena stopped him with her words, "Heero. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper a minute ago, but I'm tired of this." She trailed off. Heero just turned away and left. Relena sighed and slouched back into her seat.  
  
  
  
Hilde sat quietly on the shuttle, peering out at the endless oceans. It hadn't seemed too long ago when Duo and her had been laughing at one of the pranks they at pulled at the sweeper base. She sighed, remembering the look on their advisers face and his speech about how if they really wanted to sell stuff, they shouldn't fool around. A smile crept onto her lips as she pictured Duo firing the guy that moment, telling he, "If you don't have any room for fun in your life, buddy, then they're aren't no room for you at this salvage base." Where was Duo, and the others? They hadn't heard from them since the battle. It's like they disappeared. She turned around, looking at the plane's occupants. Sally was navigating the plane to their rendezvous point somewhere in the Pacific. Lady Une was on her computer trying to get a hold of anyone who might know what happened to the Gundam Pilots or know anything about Relena. Noin was peering over her shoulder, trying to help locate them. The other members of the base who had escaped where meeting them with Mark at the rendezvous point. Hilde got up and wondered her way over to Lady Une and Noin.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Nothing yet. except, that the Christopher Dermain's new organization, the so-called 'Neo Genius OZ' or 'NGOZ' has announced Relena's Death, stating she died when the base was destroyed." Lady Une sneered.  
  
"What!? But.but.she can't be died."  
  
"They're claiming to have her body." Noin stated.  
  
"I don't believe it! She can't be died! They must be lying!"  
  
"I hope your right, Hilde for all our sakes." Lady Une looked away. "NGOZ has moved their headquarters to the old Preventer base in Paris. Most all the Earth Allied Nation bases, along with most Preventer bases have been taken over. The people have been left powerless. We only have about 100 mobile suits and less then 70 preventers who weren't captured, most coming from the recently destroyed Victoria Base and the base in India that you and Sally were at. They're all also meet us at the rendezvous point."  
  
"How long before we get there?"  
  
"We only have about an hour longer." Replied Noin.  
  
Hilde went back to her seat. She was stilled worried and none of the words the other women tried to offer her comforted her. She missed Duo, she missed his smile, his laugh, his jokes and his pranks, she even missed the way Duo stuffed all the food in his face when he ate. She sighed again, and looked around for a second time. ***I shouldn't be so down; I know Duo wouldn't want me to be this way. I must seem so childish to Noin. at least I still have hope that Duo is alive. Noin knows Zechs is dead. I can't give up hope, I just have to believe that Duo is ok.no. I know he's ok.*  
  
Noin was wrapped up in her own thoughts as well, ***God, why is this happening, first I loose the only man I've loved and now, Relena. She was like a sister to me. why do these things happen? Hilde's right, Relena just can't be dead, she can't!* Noin's mind screamed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lady Une's hushed voice.  
  
"Noin, you better take a look at this."  
  
Noin turned and looked down at the computer again. Her hand went over her mouth in shock as she let out a gasp at what had appeared on the computer screen in front of her.  
  
  
  
Zechs paced up and down in front of the couch in the apartment located on the secret base on colony L4b they had been hiding in for the past few days.  
  
"Man Zechs, will you please stop pacing! You're making me nervous, geeezzz!" Duo said, from his position on the couch.  
  
"Well, maybe if you came up with a fucking plan, I wouldn't be pacing so much."  
  
"I know understand why Heero hates you so. I mean I feel bad for the guy, 'cause the girl he happens to love is your sister!"  
  
"What are you saying baka!?"  
  
"Man, you still haven't figured it out, well, I don't plan to explain it to you then." Duo trailed off as he felt a fist collide with his chin.  
  
"That's enough you two!" Quatre yelled pushing his way in between the two. "Relena, wouldn't want this!"  
  
Duo backed away as he wiped the blood that was dipping from his chin. "Man, you didn't have to get so uptight about it."  
  
Zechs just crossed his arms and turned toward the window. You could hear the click of the TV turning on. He heard the newscaster voice drown on, until his ears picked up something that make his head spin round.  
  
"And in other news, Neo Genius OZ has announced that Relena Dorlain died in recent the destruction of the Victorian Base. According to the NGOZ her boding was recovered early today after the base exploded in flames following the Preventers retaliation to the NGOZ seizing of control over the Earth and the Space Colonies. The NGOZ has currently set their capital in Paris and plans to carry out harsh measures to ensure that any remaining aspects of the Earth Allied Nation be destroyed including these remaining Preventers. Christopher Dermain stated, 'I will not rest until all opposing forces to this Neo Genius OZ's new government are completely destroyed. Anyone who opposes us will be arrested for treason and will be swiftly executed. If you're not with us you're against us.'"  
  
Trowa grabbed the remote from Duo's shacking hand and turned off the TV. Zechs looked at the around the room in shock and anger. "This can't be!"  
  
"Ojousan can't be dead. I don't believe those basters!" Duo said standing up in rage.  
  
The other gundam pilots each had their own look of anger or frustration, shock or denial on their faces.  
  
"Guys, don't believe OZ's tricks, Relena's not dead, only hiding." Quatre's voice sounding weak and lost, more like he was trying to convince himself and not them.  
  
Suddenly there was aloud bang, and everyone in turned to see what the sound was. The main door to the apartment had been busted off its hinges and now lay coldly on the floor. A tall shadow stood in that door way.  
  
  
  
Relena sat once again starring out the window, looking back at the base the space shuttle had rocket launch from. The sky became dark and darker as the ship went further and further into the outreaching hands of space. Her thoughts drifted once again to the pilot of the shuttle she was on, Heero.  
  
He hadn't said anything since he'd left returned to the shuttle.  
  
~~FLASH BACK~~  
  
Her head jerked up and she heard the shuttle door open and close. Heero was now sitting in the pilot sit once again.  
  
"Buckle up, we're leaving."  
  
"But Heero." She replied desperately.  
  
"Relena, just do what I say."  
  
The shuttle began to move very abruptly and after Relena almost fell out of her seat, she buckled up without another word.  
  
~~End of FLASH BACK~~  
  
.that was over an hour ago.  
  
Heero could feel Relena's eyes on him, but he suppressed the urge to speak with her. ***It's best just to stay silent, then maybe she won't bug me about where we're going. It's better this way, the more unattached I stay to her, the better off she'll be.*  
  
Relena, thinking ***I'm going to clear this mess up once and for all, Heero,* finally spoke, "Heero." she began.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heero. I don't know how to begin but."  
  
Heero finally turned to look at her, switching the shuttle onto autopilot.  
  
"I."  
  
Heero could feel his heart pounding in his ear, what was she so desperately trying to say to him?  
  
"I demand to know where we are going." Relena said abruptly.  
  
***Well, was that all?* Heero thought. He inwardly sighed to himself. She could be so stubborn at times.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Heero replied.  
  
"Heero, I'm tired of this. Stop treating me like a child!" She said raising her voice even more abruptly.  
  
Heero looked at her, again in shock, but quickly recover by stating, "I'm not treating you like a child Relena. I'm only doing my duty."  
  
"You're duty?! So, what is your duty to treat me like some helpless child who can't take care of herself, who can't protect herself?" She screamed frustrated.  
  
Heero was now scowling. "Relena, if I haven't rescued you, you'd be dead by now."  
  
"That's not true! I had almost escaped by myself until you appeared! I don't need you to protect me! I don't want you're protection." She spat out.  
  
"Then, what do you want Relena?"  
  
She paused, she knew what she wanted from him, but he would never give it to her. If she said what she wanted, he'd probably just laugh in her face. She decided instead to take a different approach to the argument, but before she knew what she was saying, her voice and runaway with her, "You only see me as a symbol anyway, so what does it matter? You only protect me because you have to, for the peace. I'm just your mission, what do you care anyways, what I really want, huh? Well, I don't need your protection, I don't need you!"  
  
Her face turned to surprise and then remorse at the realization at what she had just said. "Heero." she breathed and looked at him. His face was cold, so very cold. For a second, she thought she saw pain in his eyes, but it disappeared so quickly, she wondered if she really saw it. He gave her an icy glare that was colder than anything she'd ever seen before. He didn't say anything, but turned and looked away from her and out the window. She whisper to herself, "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean it." Knowing he hadn't heard her, she stopped herself, ***Were those words really meaningless? It's true though, he'll never see me as anything more than a mission, he'll never feel the way I feel for him.* She turned back to the window, her hurt once again broken.  
  
Heero stared out the window reeling from shock. It hurt. It hurt so much and he didn't know why. Why did it hurt so? The words stung. ***Is that what she really thinks? That all she is to me is a mission, a symbol of peace? If only she knew. Knew what?* another voice said within him, ***How much I really. What, care? I didn't think you cared for anything, Heero. That's not true, I do care. Then what's holding you back? It would never work. She'd only get hurt. I'd only hurt her. It's better this way. Is it really better?* The voice went on. Heero suppressed it. ***Yes, it's best this way. All the people I ever care about only end up getting killed. Everyone I care about always ends up dead, I.I. Kill. Them. It's better this way, it's better for her to hate me. I don't believe you. Shut up.* Heero thought to the voice. It strangely sounded a little too much like Duo's. ***Why do I have to have Duo's voice in my head? Why? Because, buddy, you need someone to watch over you. Baka. Call me anything you like, but you are stuck with me. You can't be in my head. So, who are you really? I'm your conscience. And of course you just have to have Duo Maxwell's voice. Yup. I've had enough of this. Just shut up. Whatever buddy, but you can't get rid of me. You just watch.* Heero decided it was better to stop thinking for a while and get some rest. He took one more glance at Relena and got up to head back to the shuttle to sleep on one of the bunks.  
  
"Where are you going Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"To get some sleep. You should too." He replied in an even more cold voice to her if that was possible.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do Heero Yuy." She replied again.  
  
Heero just glared at her and went back to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
7 End of Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think? Will Heero ever admit his feelings to Relena? What's so shocking on Lady Une's lab top? And who is the mysterious visitor at Zechs' door? Find out in the next chapter! I'm sooo evil aren't I? ~_^  
  
  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11 


End file.
